


Nothing comes from nothing, nothing ever could

by LilyRosePotter



Series: Life smiles back at you [1]
Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter
Summary: January 20, 2017“This is a weird time to bring this up,” Tommy says softly after a moment of quiet. “But I’ve been thinking. We, um, we want kids right?"





	Nothing comes from nothing, nothing ever could

_January 20, 2017_

“I swear this has been the longest day of my life.” Jon says, flinging his duffle towards the closet and flopping down on the bed. Tommy follows him into their bedroom and pulls out the hamper, sorting his own duffle into it. “Come on Tommy, your dirty clothes will keep.”

Tommy looks up to Jon pulling his t-shirt over his head and grins, setting down the bag in favor of climbing on the bed on top of Jon and pushing him down into the mattress. They make out idly for a few minutes but neither of their hearts are really in it. Tommy flops over onto his back, head pillowed on Jon’s chest.

“Fuck. He’s really the president.” They’re silent for a long time. It’s hard to believe that last night they were in Ronan’s apartment in New York and just a few days ago they were in DC, with Obama in the White House for the last time.

“I wish we could do something.” Jon says suddenly.

Tommy turns his face to look at him. “We are doing something. That’s the whole point of this media company thing remember?”

“Yeah I know. Just… it feels so, screaming into the void. I wish we could like make something _good_. Immediate and here and now good.” Jon’s face twists in contemplation. “Like… I dunno, something to be hopeful about.”

“This is a weird time to bring this up,” Tommy says softly after a moment of quiet. “But I’ve been thinking. We, um, we want kids right?”

Jon pushes up on his elbows, dislodging Tommy’s head to look at him, slightly incredulous. “Yeah, definitely. But now? There might not even be a functioning country to live in in a year. Also like the earth is dying and now it’s going to die faster. And North Korea is about to be able to hit us with nukes and-”

“Jon,” Tommy cuts in, steadying hand on Jon’s shoulder. “First of all, stop watching cable punditry about North Korea, we’ve got a minute. It’s not like an ideal geopolitical moment sure, but there’s never going to be a perfect time and it’s not like we’re getting younger. I want to do this with you.”

Jon takes a few breaths, thinking it through. “A baby, huh? That would be…” He smiles with an expression that looks a lot like hope. “Yeah Tommy, let’s.. I want to do this with you too. Let’s have a baby.”

“God, you’re going to be such a good dad.” Tommy grins at him as Jon pulls him in close again.

“You’re going to be the _best_ dad.”

 

 

 

 

_April 28, 2017_

“You know how they tell pregnant women not to tell anyone until they hit ten weeks or whatever? I figured out why that is,” Jon says, looking around their living room in horror. Tommy puts his phone back in his pocket after obsessively checking it for the sixteenth time in the past ten minutes.

“Somehow I think this is a… unique situation.” The problem is that Jon can’t keep a secret from Lovett to save his life. And once Lovett knew, the two of them were such giddy schoolchildren about it that everyone they knew was aware that Jon and Tommy were trying to have a baby before they’d had their first meeting with the surrogacy agency. “Did he special order this shit or is there actually a market for ‘Happy Insemination Day’ decorations?”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want answered.” Lovett says cheerily, while shoving a party hat on Jon’s head. Tommy ducks out of his way.

“You know that like, insemination day was actually three weeks ago?”

“Sure. But ‘happy find out if the insemination worked day’ is less catchy.” Tommy has to concede that point as Lovett turns to festoon Tanya with one of his ridiculous hats.

“It’s going to be so awkward if it’s not good news though.” Jon returns to his original thought and Tommy nods in agreement. He’s glad their friends are so excited. But, Dan and Howli literally drove down from San Francisco for a party that may have zero purpose.

“Speaking of Dan.” Jon raises an eyebrow.

“We weren’t?” He’s teasing, he knows how Tommy’s brain works. “But go on.”

“We should, um. Since we can do it in person.” Jon’s face tightens a little, nervous even though they both know this is a sure thing. Tommy reaches for his hand to hold it loosely as they make their way through the jumble of tables and chairs. Dan has one of the hats falling off of his head and a huge smile on his face.

“Hey. We have a question for you” Jon says.

“Shoot.”

“So we, like… look this is a distant point even if today is good news but we just wanted to ask… Fuck.” Jon swipes a hand over his face in irritation. Tommy squeezes the hand he’s still holding. He could step in, but this means a lot to Jon, he can get the words out. “Dan, will you be the baby’s godfather?”

Dan stares at them in disbelief for a full minute. Then he reaches out to give Jon a tight hug. “I would be so honored,” he says softly, voice breaking. He finally lets go of Jon and turns to hug Tommy too. Jon rubs his hand over his face again; he looks like he’s about three seconds from bursting into tears. That’s when Tommy’s phone rings.

Lovett’s annoyed grumble fades as Tommy walks quickly into the dining room, Jon at his heels. “Hello?... Yes this is…”

“Is it?” Jon asks eagerly. Tommy holds a finger up but he’s smiling.

“Okay, are we sure?... I see… Yeah no that’s great!... thank you, we’ll talk to you soon.” Tommy hangs up his phone looking stunned.

“Tommy? Tommy what did they say?”

“We’re going to have a baby!” Jon squeals in a way that he’ll stop to be embarrassed about later. “Well actually… we’re going to have, two babies?”

“Twins?” Lovett yells from the doorway. “Two kids! Twins! Tanya open the champagne!” Tommy laughs as he runs out of the room and leans in to kiss Jon.

“We’re going to have babies,” Jon says wonderingly.

Everyone else is as excited as Lovett. Tommy is fiercely glad for their enthusiastic friends as they spend the afternoon drinking and starting a list of all of the things they’ll have to buy two of.

When they’re finally alone in the house, cleaning up the disaster left in their kitchen, Jon stops in the middle of putting away the plates.  "Fuck Tommy. Two babies."

"I know."

"We're going to fuck this up so bad."

Tommy crosses the floor to wrap his arms around Jon. "Probably, yeah. But we're going to love them a lot." He leans in to kiss the worried look off of Jon’s face.

 

 

 

 

_December 16, 2017_

“Did you notice how good I was at not mentioning what I’m _most_ excited for in 2018 because I respect your privacy or whatever?” Lovett asks, walking backwards into the club where they’re having the company holiday party.

“Lovett, you’re been in a relationship for six years without ever publicly confirming it,” Tommy says, laughing. Lovett just shrugs unrepentantly.

“Yes but your impending offspring are _exciting_!”

“You have been more secretive than Kylie Jenner about these babies,” Ira chimes in. Tommy looks at him blankly. “Forget it.”

“But the point is,” Lovett says. “The point is, I was so _good_ about your weird secrecy and I haven’t mentioned it at all even though I am so excited.”

Jon sighs longsufferingly. “Do you want to give us the unedited version Lovett? Is that what’s happening here?”

“Well since you asked so nicely!” Lovett hops up on the little stage with the sound system. “ As I was saying, We won a historic upset in Alabama, there was an awesome eclipse, Jon and Tommy decided to reproduce, Taylor’s album had a couple good songs, we can win the house, we can win the senate. 2017 was incredible and 2018 can be even better cause we can take our country back _and_ my favorite people on the planet, Hope and Change, will be joining us to begin surmounting the disadvantage of being raised by two boring Boston bros.”

“For the last time Lovett, we are not naming our children Hope and Change,” Tommy calls exasperatedly. Lovett ignores him as he jumps off the stage.

“Are those fucking tears Favreau?” Jon is furiously swiping at his eyes as Lovett turns on him.

“No, god, fuck you.” He’s drunker than Tommy thought, they hadn’t had that much to drink at the Improv. “Just… they aren’t even born yet how are they your favorite people in the world?”

“Just are.” Lovett grins. Jon is definitely tearing up. He’s such a cheesy dad already and the twins aren’t even _here_ yet.

 

 

 

 

_January 3, 2018_

Tommy’s phone rings at 4:45 am. He’s instantly awake as he reaches for it on the nightstand. Jon is dragged into wakefulness by Tommy’s hand on his shoulder and the soft murmur of his half of the phone conversation.

“Is it time?” Jon mumbles, rolling over.

“It’s starting to be. It could be hours yet but, they’re coming Jon. They’re really coming.” Tommy’s smile is radiant, even lit only by his phone screen.

Five hours later, Tommy’s pacing the hospital waiting room while Jon scrolls Twitter. “Hey Tommy? It’s January third.”

“Yeah, it is.” Tommy says distractedly. On his next pass, Jon reaches out for his hand.

“Tommy. It’s _January third_.” Tommy stills before dropping into the seat next to Jon.

“Holy shit.”

“Brian just tweeted Chris’ article, I didn’t even think about it but, yeah. Ten years.” Tommy hooks his chin over Jon’s shoulder as he scrolls through the oral history of the Iowa Caucus. It’s been ten years, but he remembers it with the clarity of the day before. Jon reads the last line aloud. “And it was I think as good and clean a politics as this country has ever seen.”

“God I miss that.” Tommy says softly. “I miss _him_.”

“Me too.” Jon looks back down at his phone. “Still can’t believe you never responded to this email. Iowa’s your thing, you should be in here.”

“Yeah, I fucked up. Maybe it’s for the best though, not sure I could quite encapsulate it in a few lines. And heaven knows, Chris didn’t want to hear about my _favorite_ part of caucus night.” Tommy winks and Jon giggles, leaning in to his side. “Happy anniversary,” Tommy whispers before kissing Jon’s head.

“Technically…” Jon starts.

“Shhh. It’s been ten years since you kissed me in the middle of the Iowa campaign headquarters. That’s an anniversary.” This time, Jon tilts his face up to meet Tommy’s mouth with his own. “And now it’s going to be our babies’ birthday too. January third.” Tommy says contentedly.

It’s afternoon before anything happens. Tommy is pacing the waiting room again.  Jon is idly tracking his circuit of the room while half listening to Lovett’s rant about his lost luggage. Jon’s parents have driven down, bearing lunch and Tommy’s mom is flying out tonight. Tommy has circled back around behind Jon and Lovett’s chairs when the door opens and their agency’s notary pokes her head out. “You guys ready?”

Jon has never gotten to his feet so fast. He reaches out and clutches Tommy’s hand tightly while they follow her back to the receiving room next to the nursery. They sign the birth certificates and the last of the papers in a blur and then the door is opening again and a nurse is bringing in a crib. “Hi dads,” she says with a smile.

“They’re so tiny,” Jon whispers, leaning over the sleeping babies, _their sleeping babies_.

“They’re perfect,” Tommy says, heart in his throat. They hover, staring in awe until the pink capped bundle squirms, letting out a soft cry. Tommy’s hands move like they’re pulled by a magnet until he’s cradling his daughter close to his chest. “Hey sweet girl,” he coos. “Hi little angel. Daddy’s here.”

Jon watches them in wonder for what feels like a long time until Tommy nods down at the crib with a smile. Jon looks down into the wide bright eyes of their son and carefully, tentatively picks him up. “Hiya love,” he says softly, unconsciously rocking from one foot to the other. “Tommy, we’re _parents_.”

“I know. _Wow._ ”

Thirty minutes or three hours later, the door opens slowly and Lovett pokes his head in. “Are you accepting visitors?” he asks in what might be the quietest voice he’s ever used. 

“Guess so,” Tommy says, deadpan tone betrayed by his glowing face. “How’d you beat Grandma and Grandpa back here?”

“I… might have lied and said I was going to the bathroom.” Lovett shrugs a little, looking largely unconcerned as he pushes the door open and crosses the floor quickly to the couch Tommy and Jon are sitting on. His whole demeanor changes as he leans over Tommy’s lap. “Hi small people!”

“Here.” Jon scoots over to make space between them and holds out the baby in his arms. “This is Declan Thomas Favreau-Vietor.” Lovett’s opening his mouth, probably to tease Jon for being weirdly formal with the full name when Jon continues, “Declan, this is your Uncle Lovett.”

Lovett gapes as Jon gently passes over the baby, his arms competently shifting to support his head. “Uncle?”

“Of course.” Tommy grins at him. Jon’s eyes are suspiciously wet. Lovett presses his lips together nervously.

“Guys, I…” he trails off as Declan grabs onto his finger. “Hey buddy. And what’s your sister’s name?”

“Caroline,” Tommy says, shifting her towards Lovett. “Caroline Hope.”

“Your dads are awful,” Lovett tells the twins seriously. “Absolutely terrible cheesy menaces. The worst type of bros.”

“Hey!”

Lovett laughs with delight. “You two though, you’re going to be good ones. Do you know how many people love you already?’

 

 

 

_January 20, 2018_

“Jon please hurry!” Tommy calls towards the kitchen from his bouncing circuit of the living room. “Caro angel doll, I know you’re hungry, I know, Dad’s getting you something to eat, shh sweetie pie shhh.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Jon reaches out for the screaming baby. “Here, trade you.” Tommy takes the offered bottle, handing Caroline over gratefully before turning to pick up Declan where he’s half asleep in the swing.

“Hey bug, you hungry?” They settle on the couch and Tommy reaches for the remote to flip the TV on. The local news channel is covering the LA Women’s March. They watch in silence for a while while the twins eat and then fall asleep in their arms. Tommy sets Declan’s bottle on the coffee table and then turns to watch Jon and Caroline.

“I still can’t really believe its been a year,” Jon says softly after her eyes close.

“Only three more to go,” Tommy says with fake cheerfulness. Jon elbows him. “It hasn’t been all bad though, huh?”

“No.” Jon smiles, wrapping the arm not holding their daughter around Tommy’s shoulder. “We made something good.”

 

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2584bya)

**Author's Note:**

> Caroline and Declan have consumed my entire heart and soul, so... tbc
> 
> I'm always vietreau trash on tumblr at @everyonewillsee


End file.
